


clack week 2018!

by ectocosme



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: (just a lil' bit), Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectocosme/pseuds/ectocosme
Summary: well, a bunch of ficlettes for clack week.day 1: emergencyday 2 : dancing





	1. Chapter 1

The bad movie on TV almost lobotomised Cloud who laid on the couch in Zack's t-shirt, a boxer and his first pair of socks. A few seconds ago he was wrapped up in a sweat-shirt, jogging, big woolly socks and the bed's blanket. 

A sudden alarm startled him awake. He lifted himself on his arms and waited a second for any information as his heart beat fast. 

"Emergency, all SOLDIERs waited in the common living room." A robotic female voice said. 

As he wondered if it applied to newly turned SOLDIER actually in their day rest his phone rung. He took it, saw the emergency signal plus the demand for his presence and bolted out of the room in his clothes. In the corridor, he met the other newly turned SOLDIERs and they all ran like their life depended on it, asking each other if they had info. Cloud didn't lose his breath on such thing and avoided the lift lime two other guys. He leaned above the railing and bite his lips before going on it and showing his back to the void. Then he jumped. The other shouted in surprise just as Cloud saw the 50th's floor logo. He caught the railing and raised himself up to get on the stairs. 

"You're crazy, Strife!" one of the SOLDIER yelled from afar just as Cloud opened the door and ran through the corridor toward the communal living room. He slid on the last meters and saw the entirety of the SOLDIERs in town here. He stood idly, his chest heaving, feeling like the sombre expressions on those faces were wrong. Seven SOLDIERs stood in front of the mass, back straight and hands behind their back, with Zack among them. 

Behind him, all the other new SOLDIERs arrived and stood at attention. The fire of confetti startled all seven of them to death. 

“Felicitation, the winner of the race is Cloud Strife!” Kunsel shouted before taking all the chronometers the seven seasoned SOLDIERs. “Second place is attributed to Bob Geller and third to Al'!”

Cloud stared at the mass of SOLDIERs exploding into howl and shouts of joy. Zack trotted to him and lifted him by the waist, cheering on him. Even if taken aback, Cloud couldn't help have a smile.

“Felicitation.”

The smooth voice from Sephiroth startled Cloud. He blubbered, trying to hide his casual attire from the man who nodded at him and left for a dark corner where Angeal and Genesis joined him.

"There's no emergency then?" Cloud asked to be sure, still, a bit confused by his mako injection which had been only administered the day before. 

Zack put him down and ruffled his hair, “Nope, but you rushing in made me win like 5.000 gils!”

Cloud frowned and embraced Zack's waist. The man, giddy with joy, didn't notice the death grip before he tried to collar another SOLDIER, asking for the gils he owed him. 

"You bet on me?" Cloud asked in disbelief. 

“You bet I bet on you!” Zack answered, chuckling with joy. He tried to move again but Cloud held him in place.

“I want 50%.”

Zack blinked owlishly, “What? I bet the gils.”

“And I ran.”

The taller man pouted, putting his hands on Cloud's shoulders to push him away, but Cloud held tighter making Zack huff.

“30%,” the other said while squinting his eyes.

“50% or you sleep on the couch- no, better – you sleep in the _tub_ for the night,” Cloud declared.

“How could you force me to sleep in the tub?”

"I have my mean," Cloud answered ominously. 

Zack scrunched his nose, pouting still as his fingers played some inane rhythm on Cloud's shoulders. He threw his hands in the air.

“Fine! You can have 50%, you thief!”

Cloud made him a broad smile, stood on his tiptoes and kissed Zack's scowl away.

 


	2. dancing

Half-awake Cloud ate his breakfast, almost dozing off a few times. Zack ruffled his hair just in time to wake him up. The other man hummed as he turned the pancakes, his hips swaying to the rhythm of the music on the radio. 

Cloud put his head into his hand and observed the man dance happily in the kitchen. In distant memories, muddled by mako and trauma he remembered Zack doing so years ago in a bigger kitchen during easier times. Zack and a redhead – a young Genesis less sardonic and full of grief unless the one they meet weeks ago –; the two danced without prompting, joining each other easily. They'd tug on another man's hand – a burly person whose face escaped Cloud's memories – that Genesis kissed a few times. 

In the present, Zack tried to sing and Cloud couldn't help huff in amusement. He received a blown kiss for that.

Trying to make Cloud dance was harder but Zack never abandoned and when he pulled it off the both of them teamed up to drag a silver-haired man into the improvised party. If Cloud was forced to dance, then so everyone. That was his thoughts at least. 

"Boop," Zack said as he booped Cloud's nose, startling him out of his daydreaming. They looked at each other a second. Zack might have noticed he was in a memory. A bittersweet one. "Come dance with me!" 

Zack grabbed his hands and pulled him to his feet with a laugh on the tip of his lips. Dancing, the two of them in this tiny kitchen in Edge, knocking their toes against pieces of furniture and each other, Cloud smiled. the memories of old times slipping away in favour for the _now_. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah I made really short stuff this year sorry ><


End file.
